1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens equipped with the imaging lens, and a method for manufacturing the imaging lens.
2. Related Background Art
So-called retrofocus-type wide-angle lenses with a front lens group having negative refractive power have been known as a single focal length wide-angle lens. Among them, there have been proposed those including an aspherical surface in spite of a small number thereof (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2008-170720 and 2002-303790).
However, the conventional technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2008-170720 and 2002-303790 has only disclosed a wide-angle lens having a full-open f-number of 2.8 or more, and has not proposed a faster, larger aperture wide-angle lens yet.